Changed
by twilightrockz
Summary: When Edward left Bella became emotionally stronger. James comes back for Bella and a spark flies between them. What happens when another Cullen also wants her?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Edward left Bella, like in New Moon but instead of grieving over him, she hates him. She doesn't go to Jacob for comfort. She becomes emotionally stronger. James comes back, he is a little nicer and kidnaps her. Does she want to stay with James? Is it Edward that comes for her, or someone else?**

Bella's POV

Edward left 1 year ago. I don't miss him like everyone says I do. I moved on, not with another person but, my life is what it was before I even met him. Instead of missing him, I hate him. I hate everything he did to me. Even if he came back on his hands and knees, I wouldn't take him back. I knew Victoria would come for me, I just didn't know when. I kept waiting, every night for her to come but, she never did. I would have thought that as soon as I was not being watched, she would have come.

I was writing a poem, which I do quite often, since he left when I heard a scraping against the window. I froze. So, she finally decided to come for me. I was actually getting bored waiting. The window flew open and I hoped it didn't wake up Charlie; I didn't want him to get hurt.

"Hello Bella, miss me?" At first I didn't recognize the voice. It definitely belonged to a male. I didn't say anything. Then I saw him, I gasped.

"James!?" I almost shrieked. He was supposed to be dead. How could they not have killed him?! "How are you still alive?" I asked. To my surprise I got out of bed and stood up.

"Well, you see Bella, Victoria has a special power that obviously came in use. She can shape-shift." I was still confused. He continued "I asked her to go to Phoenix to see what was at your house, if anything was useful. She found your message and I told her to get you to the ballet studio and I would meet her there about an hour after you got there. It turns out that she couldn't hold that long, huh?" he asked stepping closer to me. I didn't move away, I wasn't _that_ afraid.

"Are you going to put up a fight, Bella?" he asked stepping even closer to me. We were touching now and I could see his bright red eyes.

"When did you hunt last?" I asked randomly. He looked confused and shrugged.

"A couple housed down the street a mother, father and boy, about your age. The Newton's, I think." He said his eyes far away. This time I shrunk back.

"Newton's?" I whispered. I couldn't help but cry. Poor Mike and Mrs. Newton and Mr. Newton. This is al my fault, if I hadn't moved here I wouldn't have met Edward or James. I cried even harder. What if it had been Angela or Jessica? James looked confused.

"You knew him, didn't you? Was he a boyfriend or something, I heard Edward and The Cullen's left you?" he said. He actually sounds sympathetic.

"He wasn't my boyfriend, just another person. Yes, I did know him. Yes, the Cullen's left but, I don't care. If they didn't care enough about me to stay with me when there was a vampire chasing me then, I don't care about them." I said. I spat the "them" at the end. "At first, I was hurt that the family didn't stay. As time went on, I moved on, I forgot about why I hurt over them; instead I hate all of them, especially Edward." I said, venom dripping from my voice. I looked up at James and walked towards him. He seemed surprised.

"You certainly are a strong human, huh?" he said, looking me in the eye. I nodded, and then shrugged.

"If you came here to kill me then do it. I don't want to waste precious time." I said, stepping closer. He looked at me as if I was crazy.

"I'm not going to kill you, at least not yet." He said.

"Oh joy" I said, sarcasm clearly present in my voice. He grabbed my arm and threw my over his back. He ran for at least 4 hours. I must have fallen asleep because I woke up in a bed that was really comfortable. It was dark in the room. You could tell the windows were covered. I wanted to go back to sleep. I was hoping that I might wake up again in my room with Charlie next door and everything would be fine. I turned over and sighed. I might as well get up. I opened my eyes and yelped. I jumped up but, managed to trip and fall out of bed. I landed with a loud humph. I am going to be sore tomorrow. I got up and winced.

"You almost scared me to death." I shrieked at the smirking James. I would have hit him if I wouldn't have hurt myself in the process.

"Sorry, you talk when you sleep." He said, snickering.

"So I have heard." I said, walking away. "Where is the bathroom?" I asked, I needed to take a shower.

"I will show you." He said jumping up and pulling my hand. He led me to a bathroom that seemed to be connected to the bedroom but, I couldn't see.

"Why do you keep it so dark?" I said, kind of annoyed. I kept tripping and he would catch me then right before continuing.

"Why do you keep tripping?" he said after having to catch me again. I blushed and shrugged. He laughed. When we finally got into the bathroom I tried to turn on the light but, it didn't work. I turned around.

"Why doesn't the light work?" I asked. He smiled.

"Nobody has been in the house for at least 30 years. I came here yesterday and updated the furniture." He said. "I might have to help you find everything." He said, coming close enough that I could feel him pressed against me. I shivered.

"Ok, where is everything, then?" I asked. I was not taking a shower with him in here. He went towards the shower and pointed everything out.

"I will leave you clothes and a towel." He said, looking back at me. I nodded and said thank you. He nodded and smacked my butt when he was walking out. I looked back at him and he winked. I turned around quickly when he closed the door. I went to it and locked it knowing it wouldn't keep him out. I turned on the water, after feeling around for a bit. I stepped in and, hopefully, grabbed the shampoo. The scent smelled like strawberries, my favorite. After I was finished I felt around for a towel but, couldn't find one.

"James?" I asked no need to shout.

"You locked the door." He said, I could tell he was smiling. I sighed in frustration and stomped over to the door and unlocked it. I opened it just a crack to see James smiling. I sighed.

"Can I please just have the towel?" I asked. He nodded and handed me the towel. I shut the door and dried myself off. I went to the room and looked for clothes or my bag of toiletries. I sat down on the bed and closed my eyes. I just wanted to be back home. I opened my eyes and almost fell off the bed, again. James caught me and covered up a laugh with a cough. I hit him in the arm.

"Ow, that hurt." He said rolling his eyes. He handed me some clothes and I went to get dressed. I looked at the clothes and noticed they were not something I would normally wear. It was a black tube top and a pair of black short shorts. I sighed and pulled them on along with the underwear that he gave me. I couldn't help but blush when I put them on. I walked out and lied down in bed. I curled up and closed me eyes. I felt the bed droop and I knew that he had joined me.

"Why aren't you going to kill me and why are you being semi-nice? Like letting me take a shower and giving me clothes, however short they may be." I said looking at him.

"I am not going to kill you. I am being semi-nice because I want to and because your good company. Ever since Victoria died I have just wanted some company. You don't know what its like. When Edward left you, you had your dad and friends and other family to turn to. Laurent won't talk to me and Victoria was the only person who cared." He said looking away at the end. I felt so bad for him. I put my hand on his face.

"Can't you just go and try to find a new mate. I mean I know it would be hard but, couldn't you just go find a new coven, somewhere?" I asked, hoping to help him. He grabbed my hand and held it there. I didn't really mind, I felt bad for him. I think he might have changed.

"I wish it was that easy, who would want a blood thirsty vampire whose obsession is to track and kill people." He said. He looked like he was going to cry. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. He seemed surprised a first then he wrapped his arms around my waist and put his chin on the top of my head. I put my head on his shoulder. I could tell he was being very gentle. I had to laugh at that, I never imagined James could be gentle.

"What's so funny?" he said, into my hair. I stopped laughing, I forgot that could probably hear it. How was I supposed to say that I thought he was a soulless monster and that he couldn't actually care about someone? I shrugged and tried to pass it off. He pulled away and our faces were about an inch apart.

"What were you laughing about?" he asked, well more like whispered. I sighed and looked at him.

"I still don't know why you don't just kill me. I didn't expect to be able to do all of these things like a shower, a bed, and clothes. Then, you're so gentle. I just don't get it." I said. I didn't want to look at him. I didn't want to upset him or make him sad, again. I looked at him, and then his lips were on mine. My eyes widened, I was so shocked. Only when I felt his tongue on my lip did I respond. I opened my mouth. I can't believe I did but, I did. It felt so good, I couldn't stop. I didn't love Edward anymore. I shouldn't have to stop. I know James is a killer but, I think he wants to change. I took about 5 minutes to think this over. I responded to the kiss. I felt his tongue inside my mouth and I knew that he could so easily kill me. I had this feeling that he wouldn't though. I knew he was really lonely. He flipped us over so that he was on top of me. I could feel him holding his weight. I broke the kiss to breathe and he just kissed hungrily down jaw and neck. I couldn't help but moan. I felt him smile and I giggled. I pulled his mouth back to mine and this time I put my tongue in his mouth. I explored his mouth and he tasted really good. I put my arms around his neck and weaved my arm through his hair. I heard a deep purr coming from his chest. I removed my arms and hands and put them on his chest. I had to break the kiss again to breathe. I ran my hands down his chest while he sucked on my pulse point. I was nervous; I knew that if I made a move too suddenly he could kill me.

"Bella, you heart beat is speeding up." He murmured against my neck. I laughed and calmed down. That didn't stop him though. He kept going down my neck until he got to my collarbone. I moaned again, it felt so good. I heard him taking off my shirt, I wasn't sure if I should let him. I mean it felt great but, I didn't know if I wanted to go all the way. I was still a virgin. I was still deciding when he took my shirt all the way off. He started to kiss down my chest. When he got to my bra he looked at me. He must have seen the confusion because he stopped and kissed my lips instead. I started to kiss up his jaw and right below his ear. I heard him moan and I shivered.

"Thank you." I said. I was thankful he didn't make me and just stopped. I kissed his lips again and rolled us over so we were on our sides.

"Anything. Oh and I am going to become a vegetarian." He said. I smiled and I nodded. I knew he probably just said that he would do anything for me because he was lonely. I knew he didn't actually like me. I got under the covers and curled up. I snuggled into his chest. I was actually starting to like James. He is kind of civil when you get to know him. I was going to try and take a nap when my stomach growled. James laughed and so did I.

"Come on, I will get you something to eat." He said, pulling me up and carrying me bridal style. "By the way I will have the electric turned on in about 4 days." He said and I nodded. As long as he told me where everything was and if there was anything I could trip over. I felt him sit me down and seeing as I wasn't expecting it, I fell off the chair. I landed on the same spot I did when I fell off the bed.

"OW!" I yelled. James was cracking up. I glared at him and stood up. I walked back into the bedroom and lay down. I covered up and hid under the blankets. I knew he would find me extremely easy but, I didn't care. I felt him sit down.

"Bella, Bella, I wonder where you could be." I saw his hands shadows moving towards the blanket. I jumped up and landed on his waist. I straddled his waist and laughed at him. I kissed him and soon he responded.

"Even though I am a vampire, you scared me." He said. I laughed.

"That's what you get for laughing at me." I said, lying on his chest. A normal person would have trouble breathing if I did this. James just wrapped his arms around me and held me there. All of a sudden he stiffened.

"What?" I asked putting my hand on his cheek.

"Other vampires" he said.

**Dun, Dun, Dunnnn! Just kidding. Well, that was the first chapter, I hope you liked! I know it's kind of out of character but, I thought it was a good idea. Let me know if I should continue! I already have the next chapter ready, so R&R!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people if you are reading this then I have obviously decided to post this. MORE REVIEWS!!! I need to know what to do with the story and if you like it!!! I didn't get to post a disclaimer but SM owns Twilight and all of its characters all the other stuff like James new attitude is all mine!!!**

**Bella's POV**

"Other vampires." He said.

"How long?" I asked. He concentrated.

"About 30 seconds, two of them." He said. He pulled me off the bed and told me to stand against the wall. I stood against the wall and he crouched in front of me. I rolled my eyes. He turned to look at me and saw. He just winked.

"3, 2, 1." He said, counting down.

"Showoff." I said. He just laughed. Then two vampires appeared in front of us. I gasped.

I shrieked. "Jasper? Emmett?" I asked, more surprised then happy. They nodded and I jumped out from behind James.

"Oh. My. God." I walked up to them. Emmett held his arms out for a hug. I went to him and slapped him then I slapped jasper. I knew it wouldn't hurt them but, at least they knew how I felt. "I can't believe you guys just left me! I thought of both of you as brothers and you just left. I know what your excuse is going to be. Edward wanted you to, right?" I said, looking them in the eye. Emmett looked like he would be crying and Jasper just looked shocked.

"Bells, you wanted to go back we really did but, it wasn't safe. We really did want to come back. Even Rosalie didn't want to leave you. Everyone was heartbroken." Jasper said. I looked at him. We didn't really have much of a relationship. He never called me Bells before. He walked up to me and hugged me. I stood there shocked. I eventually wrapped my arms around him and hugged him back. I started crying and I couldn't stop. I felt him put his head on my hair. I stepped back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ruin your shirt." I said, laughing. He just smiled.

"It's okay." He said.

"So, how's Alice and Rosalie." I asked, trying to start conversation. I looked back at James and he had straightened up but, had a confused expression on his face.

"Well, Alice and I broke up. We just didn't really feel anything anymore so, we just ended it." Jasper said, looking like he wanted to avoid the conversation. I nodded.

"I'm sorry." I said and he just smiled.

"Rosalie is doing fine. She misses you though." Emmett said. I nodded. I couldn't look at their faces.

"So, why are you here? More importantly, why are you here with him? I thought we killed you." Jasper asked. I laughed.

"That is a long story." I said. Jasper and Emmett went to sit on the bed and I sighed and followed them. I told them everything except the more personal parts. They seemed extremely surprised and looked like they still didn't trust him. Somewhere in the story James came and wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned back on him.

"You guys can trust him, seriously. I do." I said. I felt him kiss the top of my head. I saw Emmett and Jasper stiffen. I sighed.

"What did you guys need?" I asked.

"Well, we were going to ask you to come back with us…" Emmett said. I stared at him that would mean that James would have to come to. I looked them in the eye.

"James can come if you want." Jasper said, you could tell that his voice was controlled. "Edward left and I doubt that he would be coming back, you could have his room. James would have to drink animal blood instead, though." Emmett looked at James, who nodded.

"I was already planning on it." He said. I could tell he was on his guard. Emmett and Jasper nodded and looked at me. I sighed.

"Okay, fine." I said giving up. Jasper jumped forward and tackled me. I was shocked but, then I realized he was hugging me. I hugged him back. I heard Emmett laughing.

"Alice wasn't enough for you, jazzy?" he said. I realized he was lying on top of me. He quickly jumped back and I laughed.

"Let me guess, Emmett's happiness?" I asked. He nodded. I laughed again and sat up. It was pointless because I was tackled a second later by Emmett. I laughed again. I heard Jasper and James laughing too. I pushed Emmett off of me and sat up. I went to get off the bed and tripped, again, and waited for the daily meeting with the floor. This was going to hurt. It didn't happen though, James caught me. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Thank you that would have been the third time." I said. Emmett and Jasper were cracking up laughing. I stuck my tongue out at them and that only made them laugh harder.

"So, when are we leaving?" I asked. I was tired of being clumsy Bella. Emmett and Jasper stopped laughing and looked at me.

"Whenever you are ready." They said at the same time. I laughed and they glared at each other. I got up, making sure I didn't trip.

"Well, then lets go." I said. James held out his arms and I rolled my eyes. He shrugged, bent down and knocked my feet out from under me. He caught my head with his other hand just before it hit the ground.** (I liked that part from Breaking Dawn)** I smacked his arms and he rolled his eyes.

"Show-off." I said just before he took off. I just closed my eyes; not before looking back to make sure that Jasper and Emmett were following us.

**Jasper's POV**

We had just found out everything James told Bella. We were sitting on the bed, James had his arm around Bella, which I was still not happy about. I convinced myself that it was just because she was like a little sister to me. When she said that she would be coming back with us I flipped. I tackled her and hugged her. I could feel James getting jealous. I would have to ask him how far they went.

"Alice wasn't enough for you, Jazzy?" I heard Emmett say, I realized that I was lying on top of Bella. I quickly jumped off.

"Let me guess, Emmett's happiness?" she said. I nodded. If only she knew. I zoned in and out during the rest of the conversation. When Bella almost fell I couldn't help but start laughing. When she stuck her tongue out I just laughed harder. When Bella said that James was going to be moving in with us, I almost growled. He wasn't right for her! He could so easily kill her; he isn't as practiced as the rest of us. When he almost made her hit her head on the floor, I could have ripped his head off. What if he had slipped? Emmett and I followed after they left. I saw Bella look back at us and I wished she was empathic so she would just have a clue. I sighed and Emmett looked at me. I saw Bella close her eyes before she drifted to sleep.

**Bella's POV**

I woke up lying on a bed with every Cullen but _him_ standing around the bed. I sighed and got up.

"Where's James?" I asked looking around. I saw everyone look kind of sad.

"Downstairs." Esme said. I nodded.

"So?" I asked.

"OhbellaImissedyousooomuchIamsosorryIleftpleaseforgiveme?!" Alice said. I laughed.

"Please slow down Alice!" I said. I gave her a hug and stood up.

"Bella, we are all very sorry, we really did think of you as part of the family." Carlisle said coming forward and giving me a hug. After everyone gave me a hug I asked the one question I had been dreading.

"So, where's Edward?" I said with a little disgust.

"Well, when you left, he left, too. Then, we all came back but, we could never find him. It's like he is purposely hiding. I know he feels bad but, he is still a part of this family and I would like to see my son." Esme said looking a little sad.

"Hey, Bella I need to talk to you about James, ok?" Alice said pulling my hand. This should be fun, not.


End file.
